Wish Upon a Star
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A long time ago, a wish upon a star brought the two together, but fate tore them apart. Will another wish upon a star bring them back again?  discontinued
1. Prologue

**Wish Upon a Star**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: USxUK

Warning: AU, somewhat of a character bashing (I'll apologize properly when the time comes), OOCness (don't forget that you're warned _), fem!England (can't resist this one -__-;;;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: As I've said before, Symphony of Love will be on hold until further notice. I'm just hoping I wouldn't be stuck with this one

And again, pardon my English. I'm not a native English speaker, and I completely suck at British English -____-;;; so you won't be seeing it around, I guess. Or any other languages, for that matter

**Prologue**

"Are you crazy?" Victoria asked as she looked at her parents disbelievingly. "Go to Sydney!? Why do I have to go after those three!? Do you know what would happen!?"

"The worst, you'll be their maid," Helen said with a shrug. "I don't see why it's a problem. They work, you don't. All you have to do is stay at home and do the house chores."

"But—"

"I've applied you to the University of Sydney," Helen cut her off, a wide smile spreading on her face. "You're accepted in the Health Science faculty. I'll tell them to give you a tour around Sydney and your campus when you're there, okay?"

"What?" Victoria frowned. "Don't tell me the Confirmation of Enrolment letter is already here?"

"Your plane ticket is also here," Helen said easily, showing Victoria the piece of paper. "Your flight is tomorrow morning, so you better go do some packing."

"But—"

"Come now, go pack!"

* * *

Victoria was going through a chest where she stored all important things, deciding which to take and which not to. She had kept the gold bracelet her mother gave her for her tenth birthday, the emerald ring her oldest brother had given her and told her to give the person she loved most, and others.

Her eyes fell upon a small frame, and a sad smile spread across her face. It was a picture of her and a boy of her age.

"_Come on, Vicky! If you're slow like this, the sun will set!"_

"If I wish upon a star again... will I meet you?" Victoria said softly, tracing the picture of the boy with her thumb gently. "I want to know why you cried that day. Will you tell me?"

Later that night, Justin walked up to Victoria's room to check whether she had finished packing or not. When he opened her room, he saw her bags neatly put away beside her table, and she was asleep on her desk, the frame in her hand.

**End of ****Prologue**

Guess why the setting is in Sydney, Australia, and the university he attends to is the University of Sydney. Applause for three people who get it right first :3


	2. Chapter One

**Wish Upon a Star**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: USxUK

Warning: AU, somewhat of a character bashing (I'll apologize properly when the time comes), OOCness (don't forget that you're warned _), fem!England (can't resist this one -__-;;;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N:

**Chapter One**

Victoria glared at the map in her hand as if it had wronged her somehow. Of course, everyone knew it was someone by the name of Andrew who did it.

"Why did they choose a unit in a secluded place like this!?" she groaned in frustration as she looked around again, trying to make sense of where she was.

After she had arrived at the airport, Andrew had sent her a message to her old number, saying they had already bought a new number for her, prepared a room for her, and Stephen would be in charge of showing her around the city and her new campus.

However, he only gave her their address and "Good luck!". She couldn't call him because she would get charged like crazy and every text she sent wasn't replied. She even tried contacting Edward, the saner one, but still no reply.

Andrew probably confiscated his phone or something.

And where was Stephen when she needed him?

"Vicky?"

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Victoria nearly screamed as she whirled around and saw Stephen looking at her from the driver seat of his sedan. "That jerk you call your brother gave me the address and told me to go by myself!"

Stephen chuckled, and pulled over at the side of the road, since it wasn't a main road. He got out and helped her put her bags into the baggage. "I should've known. He didn't tell me you were coming today. If I knew, I'd have picked you up at the airport instead of going to work."

"That's alright," Victoria said as she walked over to the passenger seat and got in. "I'll just let him starve tonight as revenge."

"That's no good," Stephen commented as he started the engine once again. "He'll probably just steal off of Edward's plate or something."

"I guess you're right," Victoria mumbled. "Well, anyway, are you free today?"

"Yeah," Stephen said. "I'm in charge of showing you around, right? I'll show you the places you need to know, and the good places to eat."

Victoria laughed. "I'll be looking forward to it, Sir!"

Stephen chuckled and took out a swipe card from his pocket. He rolled the window down, and Victoria had just noticed that they've arrived at the parking space of an apartment complex.

"We live here?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah," Stephen said. "You'll get a room for yourself, and the three of us will inhabit the master room. That alright with you?"

"Sure," Victoria said. "I'll go unpack and then we can go."

"Right," Stephen agreed as he parked his car. "I'll give you your set of keys upstairs. We've also bought shower gel and shampoo for you, so you don't have to."

"Thank you," Victoria said as she stepped out of the car. "Anything else you bought for me?"

"Not much, just bed covers and such," Stephen said. "The others are shared between the four of us. By the way, how's Peter doing?"

"He's fine," Victoria said. "I'm suspecting he'll be spoiled even more now that he's the only one still there."

"But don't you feel bad for him?" Stephen asked as he stepped out of the car as well and took Victoria's bags out of the baggage. "After all, he's quite fond of you."

"I suppose," Victoria commented. "But it's... oh well... ehm... my orientation day is tomorrow, so why don't we go to the campus first? I need to know where's where."

"Sure," Stephen said. "Let's get you settled down first, and I'll take you there."

* * *

"So you either choose a single ticket or a day return, and choose your destination," Stephen said as he chose a return ticket to Lidcombe, where Victoria's campus is. "You can only buy one ticket at a time, unless you buy it from the counter."

"I see," Victoria said. "And the return ticket is twice the price of the single ticket?"

"It used not to be, but it is now," Stephen said. "Here, this is your ticket. Keep it until we return here, yes? It's valid until six a.m. tomorrow."

"Alright," Victoria said as she put the card in a small pocket-sized purse she had for tickets and cards. She waited until Stephen had bought his ticket to go through the gate.

"The Southern Line and the Western Line both pass through Lidcombe, but the Western Line is faster since it doesn't stop at as many stops as the Southern Line," Stephen said as he led the way to platform eighteen. "The train always departs from this platform. Check the stops before you board. It's on the monitor, and sometimes there's an announcement too."

"The train to arrive on platform eighteen goes to Penrith, via Lidcombe. First stop, Redfern..."

"Just like that," Stephen said with a laugh. "Come on, we don't want to miss the train, do we?"

The two ran up the stairs and were in time to see the train coming to a stop at the platform and the door open. It was quite crowded, and they had to wait until everyone boarded the train before they got on as well.

"Phew," Victoria said as she stepped onto the carriage. "I hope the morning trains aren't as crowded. I have quite a few morning classes."

"I'm sure it's not as bad," Stephen said. "I've been there at about eight, and the train is virtually empty."

"Good," Victoria said. "Where do you want to sit, upstairs or down?"

"Doors closing, please stand clear," the announcer said as the doors started moving, wanting to close.

"Make way!" someone shouted, and just as Victoria turned to see who it was, someone came barreling straight through the gap in the doors and onto her.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going!" Victoria screamed as she fell down quite hard on her back. "Seriously, people these days..."

"Sorry," the person said as he got up and offered a hand to her. "You okay?"

Victoria blinked as she thought the voice sounded familiar. She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Al?"

"Vicky...?"

**End of ****Chapter One**


End file.
